The Shooting Star They saw
by Glenn and Katina Rentholen
Summary: Sango is lonely on new Years Eve because she has no family left to celebrate it with. when she sees a shooting star though and makesd a wish (at the same time as Miroku) she finds out that she might not be as alone as she thinks she is. (SangoMiroku fluff


Katina Ashton  
  
wildflowerkitten@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: at the request of two very nice Reviews, Here's another oh, so fluffy chapter as the sequel to Kagome's New Years Wish. Please, Enjoy. ~Kat  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The new year had begun with snow, and had ended in just the same way. Unfourtunatly, the snow wasn't that soft nice stuff that was alright to crunch through, but a wet clingy ice mix that would freeze over that night. Come the first day of the new year, the ground would be a pretty solid sheet of ice.   
  
This was exactly was Sango was mumbling to herself as she walked through the snow in the woods, alone. While the villagers were celebrating the incoming new year, She wanted ot be alone. She had never celebrated a new years without her family, and this would be the first time.   
  
"No family, no home.." she muttered bitterly. She hugged her cloak around her shoulders, and breathed out, watching the moisture cloud dissipate as she breathed in again.   
  
"Not even a boyfriend." she grumbled, and then sighed again. she missed her family. And while Miroku was in the Village flirting with pretty women, and Kagome was at home in her own time with her own family, And Gods only knew where Inuyasha was, she was alone. Sango just couldn't let herself feel right by celebrating the coming of a new year without her brother or father.   
  
Shippo sat with Miroku. The usually flirtatious and sweet talking Monk was silent this evening, listening to the music and drums as the Villagers welcomed in the New Year, despite the lousy weather. The little fox demon shifted a little bit. "Aren't you going to go and flirt with the women?" he asked awkwardly. There must have been something wrong, because the Monk didn't answer.   
  
Shippo jumped up in his lap and waved his hand in the boys face. "hey.. Are you listening to me?" he demanded, poking Miroku on the cheek.   
  
The Monk sighed, and brushed Shippo aside. "Why aren't you dancing with the Villagers?" he asked.   
  
Shippo huffed, " I would, but no-one will let me join without stepping on me! I'm not tall you know." he snorted, "What's your probem tonight? Usually you'd be out there enjoying yourself."   
  
Miroku had to smile at least a little bit about this, " I'll find you a dance partner." he promised, standing up, and dragging the little demon with him.  
  
Sure enough, within moments, Shippo had a very adorable little girl as a dance partner to show him how to dance. She seemed to think of him as a living stuffed toy, because everytime he came close to her, and grabbed him up and gaave him a good squeeze around the middle.   
  
" Kawaiiiiii.." she cooed.   
  
Miroku sat back down, watching the fire without another thought.   
  
No. That wasn't right. His mind was full of thoughts tonight. And for some reason, they were all filled up with Sango. She had left earlier that afternoon, claiming to need to find some silence from the celebrations that had started at dawn that morning.   
  
Miroku was starting to become worried about her. She'd been gone all day, and now it was becoming late in the night, certainly near midnight, and she still wasn't home.  
  
Miroku stood up, and wrapped his own cloak around him, and walked away from the scene, unnoticed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sango looked up at the sky from where she was sitting. The snow was cold and wet, but she was tired of standing. The stars twinkled like crystal. From far away, a shooting star shot across the sky, and Sanog took a deep breath to make a wish.   
  
'I wish someone loved me...' she shook her head when she thought it, and smirked, " Right. like that's going to happen." she snickered under her breath. There were someimtes she wondered why she still believed in such childish things as wishes, " If They were real, I should wish for something better, like the rest of the shards of the Shikon Jewel." she berated herself. But deep inside, she knew that she wouldn't really wish for that if she knew the wish would come true.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the meantime, Miroku had looked up at they sky, and seen the shooting star. 'I just want to find Sango.' he thought, wistfully. It wasn't really a wish as much as it was just a thought. But at about that time, he saw a light, like a firefly to the left of him.   
  
Uncertain of what it might be, he followed it. The more he followed it, the faster it went, untill he was running to keep up with it.   
  
Finally, out of breath, the light dissapeared, leaving Miroku in the dark woods. He knew where he was, but he wasn't sure why he was here other than the fact that he followed that little light, and now, if he found Sango before dawn, it would be miraculous.   
  
He panted, trying to catch his breath from chasing the little light, and heard somethign quite suddenly. Sobbing? Yes. It was sobbing.   
  
'Why would someone be out here at this time of night?' he wondered, 'Perhaps the Gods have bruoght me out here for a reason then?'  
  
If only he knew.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sango had wrapped herself up into a little ball within her cloak, sobbing herself into the new year. She missed her family so much, and being alone this night didin't help matters any. It only made matters worse, making her realise just how alone she was.   
  
She was so wrapped up in her thoughts and sorrow, that she didn't hear Miroku as he came out from behind the trees and bushes. Normally, she would have still had some gaurd up so that she would hear Inuyasha or someone, in case they came looking for her, but Sango thought that she was far enough away from the village that no one would find her.  
  
Miroku didn't know who this woman was, sobbing in the middle of the woods at this late hour, but he felt his heart twinge in pity for the poor creature. He walked slowly towards her from behind, uynable to pull himself away from the sight.   
  
"Excuse me, Miss?" he called gently.  
  
Sango sat straight up at the sound of Mirokus voice. 'He heard me.. oh Gods, he heard me cry... I'll never live this down.' she thought, quickly rubbing her face and letting her cloak fall from her shoulders.   
  
Her black hair, usually done up in the back was down around her shoulders in a black wave of raven soft hair. She was wearing a kimono that normaly she kept hiden away. Sango trembled in the cold.  
  
"Sango-san?" Miroku said softly. the surprise in his voice could not be hidden.The Gods had seen fit to bring him to her, and now he didn't know what to do.  
  
Sango straightened herself upright, still shivering from the cold, and tried to put some dignity back in her voice, "Miroku-san.. I didn't realise that you were around.." she managed.  
  
The moon, almost full tonight, made her seem angelic with a halo of moonlight glimmering off her hair and bare hands that were on her shoulders.   
  
" Are you alright? I thought I heard you crying." Miroku had never felt this kind of emotion towards any girl before. He'd been in 'love' before, sure, but he had never honestly felt like this when one was upset or about someone that he had been friends with, " I was worried about you when you didn't show back up in the village later.. and thought maybe you had been lost or something.."  
  
"How did you know where to find me?"  
  
Miroku walked up next to her, and sunk down into the snow, beside her. The ice was a shock that he didn't expect at first, but he didn't mind it. This wasn't that bad of a situation if he could make Sango smile again.  
  
The Monk took a hold of Sango's cloak and slipped it back up around her shoulders, " I.. saw a shooting star." he managed. IT sounded so silly when it was spoken outloud. But this seemed to get Sangos attention.  
  
'Did the wish I made really come true?' she thought in surprise. She turned to Miroku, who in the moonlight could see the wetness of her face where she had been crying over sme unknown reason.   
  
But it didn't take a wise woman to figure out that she must have been thinking about her family. Miroku felt drawn to her, and moved closer. " I saw a shooting star and it led me to you." he whispered.  
  
" I'm alright.." sango said softly, turning her face back to the sky. The moonlight iluminated her features. Despite the fact that she had ben forced to grow up so fast in this age, she was still young, and the moonlight only accented this. Her face broke, " no.. I'm not alright.." she said truthfully.  
  
Miroku wanted to put his arm around her, and comfort her untill she was silenced, but he felt like using the same tricks that he had used before to steal womens hearts would be wrong to use on this woman whom he had grown to respect, and ultimatly, care about more than he had origionally thought he did.   
  
Instead he put his hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me what's wrong."  
  
In one moment of weakness, Sango stared at him, eyes wide from surprise. How cold he care about her? Was he just using his charms on her to quiet her, or did he really want to know what was wrong? and if it was either, did it matter? an empty comfort was better than no comfort at all right?  
  
She began to cry again, and buried her face in his chest, " I have n.. n... no one left.." she sobbed, " I have no body left to turn to, to take care of, or to have take care of me. " she was sibbing and choking on her tears now, "I--I.. have no one to love, or to love me back, or to celebrate with.."  
  
Startled by this sudden display of emotion from Sango, the woman warrior who slew demons, Miroku could do nothing but put his arms aruond her shoulders gently, and hold her while she cried.   
  
He wanted to quiet her tears, and make evrything ok again, but he didnt want to treat her like he had other women, and so now, he was at a total loss.  
  
So Miroku held Sango while she sobbed and trembled under his arms, and finally, after a while, silenced herself to just shaking and sniffling occasionally.  
  
" You know, Sango.." Miroku was very quiet, " You're wrong.. about no one caring about you." he whisered with his head against hers. He breathed in her scent, and sighed softly, " I care for you.. I care alot for you. And so long as you need someone, I'll be here. " he smiled gently, Even when you feel like you dont need anyone, I'll still be here."   
  
Sango stiffened under his grasp, uncertain of wether or not she wanted to believe him. " are those the pretty words you use for every girl?" she asked, almost bitterly.  
  
Miroku lifted her face so that she was looking at him. Sothat she could see the softness and honesty in his eyes as he spoke."Sango-chan.. I've never used those words to anyone." he said, " I care about you. Alot more than I've ever cared about any princess, or pretty face I've ever met."  
  
Shocked by these words, Sango stared at Kiroku as though he were not himself. But she couldn't help herself when she pulled herself to him, and kissed him on the lips.   
  
'I got my wish.. and then some..' she thought.  
  
'I found Sango...' Miroku thought happily as he tightened his embrace around her, 'and She's never been so beautiful.'  
  
Had either of them stoppe dkissing long enough to notice, they might have seen dancing lights in the sky with the stars, twinkling like crystals, and swirling in an endless dance of joy.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
authors note: hmn. I don't think I like this one as much as I did my Kagome x Inuyasha fic, but I hope that ya'll like it. ~Kat 


End file.
